The goddess and her hero
by WhatASurprise
Summary: Oneshots featuring ZeLink, AUs, and requests made by you people.
1. Raining Reminders

**I'm doing a bunch of Zelda oneshots and two shots. I take requests and ideas so feel free.**

Post-TP

Rain pattered on the grass, the stone of the castle gave a foreboding feeling to anyone walking by. The fire crackled gently in Zelda's room and she curles up again Link. "Rainy days are excellent for curling up with your loved ones." Zelda looks up at Link and her lips curl up in a smile. "Indeed." Zelda runs the pad of her thumb over the smooth gold wedding ring adorning her finger.

A soldier bursts in, panting he fixes his gaze on Link. "Your highness... majesty," a quick bow in her direction, "What's the issue soldier?" Zelda picks up on the subtle annoyance in his voice. "Several rogue twilight beasts have gathered at he edge of the town, none of the soldiers are equipped to deal with them..." it was implied, Link was the only one in known history to have dealt with Twili beasts.

Link stands, "Of course, I will accompany the soldiers to the border. Zelda sits up, "Link.. are you sure?" Link nods and leaves with the soldier. Zelda stand shakily and watches the rain through the window, praying the the benevolent goddesses to ensure

Link's safety... her husband's safety.

She opened her eyes and returned to the task at hand, finding Link. Though weighed down she ran at top speed searching the bodies for his. The battle had been a massacre, only Link knew how to fight them, the soldiers hadn't needed to be there, Link had taken them all out, she knew it and prayed one had not claimed his life.

She had found him, slumped against a tree. She knelt by his side though she couldn't tell where his wound was but she could tell he was dying. "Link.. no.. no no no no. You can't leave me.. not like this." A torrent of tears ran down her face. Link moved his hand and trailed his thumb down her cheek, "You shouldn't be here.. too.. dangerous, there could be.. more around.." His gaze flitted around the area behind her.

"Don't cry Princess.." His smile was pained. She drew him close and breathed in the damp air, "Help is coming.. hold on." She buried her face in his shoulder.. "Hold on for me."

When help arrived they discovered their queen, drenched and holding her consort to her. Her smile shook when she looked up to acknowledge the medics and soldiers here to save her husband's life. "Look Link.." she whispered, "Help is here." He did not respond, his body was cold against hers. One hand was gripped by her own, the other against her swollen stomach. Her scream of pain was one that it seemed the whole kingdom heard.


	2. 3 Questions

**Little Botw since I've been playing it lately. Also a ZeLink shipper**

 **Link**

Link leaned against the wall and listened as Zelda spewed out her worries like a waterfall, "With the castle so decimated where will we live? How can we get food? Link how will we reassert control?" He sighs, "Firstly, I bought a house, we can stay there." Zelda stopped pacing and stares at him. "You.. you bought.. you UGH. Just like you, to stall the whole ordeal by buying and furnishing a house." Link chuckles, "Was a good deal too. 10 wood bundles and 3,000 rupees, honestly armor isn't super expensive so I needed to do something with all my money." Zelda holds the bridge of her nose. "But you bought a house.." "Yeah, it's a nice one.. in Hateno."

"Hateno.." Link shrugs, "Well at least it's a place to stay, I don't see you making any elaborate plans on where to stay." Zelda stays silent at that. "Let me guess, you wanted to stay with Impa, it would've been too crowded, staying at an inn would cost money consistently." Zelda sighs, defeated in this round. "Lets see it."

Link gestures at the house, "Ta-da" Zelda smiles at its quaintness, so much smaller than the castle. When they step inside Zelda is in awe of the weapons and shields on the walls. "Are these.." Link nods, "Yeah, the trident is Mipha's, the bulky one is Daruk's and the scimitar is Urbosa's. Zelda trails her hand of the blade, "And Revali's bow?" Link points at an elaborate bow in the bow rack. "There." He then moves his hand to point at a golden shield in the rack, "That is also Urbosa's." Zelda nods "I see."

"You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." "No Link this is your house, we can figure something else out.. maybe I can stay in the inn." "No I insist." Unfortunately when night fell this landed them in a predicament with Zelda in the bed and Link on the floor like he wanted.

 **Zelda**

When she woke up Link was gone, light streamed through the windows and made patterns on the floor. She swung her legs off the bed and stood, searching the small home for Link. She noticed her white dress was cleaned and folded on the desk, frowning at the sight of it she picked it up and let it fall out and she looked it over.

It almost looked like the great calamity never happened at all. At least if this dress said anything. She was thankful some of her old garments for adventuring were still usable or she'd be stuck in the thing. Carefully she laid it back down and made her way to the door. Link always preferred it outdoors to the stuffy interior of the castle.

He was sitting, next to a pot resting over a fire. He was doing something, she heard the sound of oil hissing. Cooking, Just like Link. She walked over and sat on the slick green grass, welcoming its cool feel on her warm skin. His eyes flicked up to her for a second and then back down to his task. "Morning. I always thought you were the type to sleep in." Link chuckled, "If anything the job of protecting you taught me to break that habit, I didn't miss he early mornings though."

Zelda's face flushed scarlet in embarrassment, she had never once thought he disliked the really mornings that she required of him. He was always awake when she set out for the day regardless of how early the time. "What's for breakfast?" Link smiled, "You'll have to wait and see if you like it first."

The time it took him to cook was not long but it felt like hours of agonizing protests from her stomach till he finally called her over to eat. "Here." He thrust a plate of succulent looking fish towards her and dug into his own. She wrinkled her nose in uncertainty and took a tentative bite. Flavor exploded in her mouth, the flaky texture of the fish was combined with the goron spice and acorn sweetness.

She groaned, "That was wonderful. Thank you Link." She smiled. Link laughed, "I hope it lives up to your standards." Zelda snorted, "Its been one hundred years, I have no food related standards." Link stood and offered his hand down to her, "That answers your second question, We hunt," Zelda smiles, "That was weeks ago," "You asked me some questions and I'm your guard, I'll help you." Zelda smiled again, "So what's the answer to my third question?" Link laughs, "That one is your job, after all I'm no politician." "Well sir you have put my worries at ease."

Zelda reached up and laced her hands behind his head and pulled his head down. "What a wonderful guard I have." She gives him a peck on the lips and heads back inside leaving Link very confused in her wake.


	3. Wardrobe for a Queen

**I wanted to do a light hearted one since I am planning a bit of a depressing one. I had this idea and thought it would be funny. Let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters.**

 **-Ink**

Wardrobe

Zelda sighed, her body relaxed in the water. The breeze rustled the leaves and the light made shapes on the water. She looked up, her white dress swayed on its line. She closed her eyes and moved her limbs in the cool water.

The soft clopping of hooves could be heard along the path... the soft clopping of hooves!? Zelda's eyes sprang open and widened in fear, her eyes locked on her soaked dress still drying on the line. She sprinted out of the water, something anything.

The blankets on the bed would have to do. She yanked them off and in a flurry of fabric she wrapped it around herself and held it with a clip. The door started to open, "L..Link..." Red spread over her cheeks and neck, "C..could you tell me if you have anything I could wear?" She heard a soft thump, did he walk into the chair. His voice called from below, "In the wardrobe." Oh, she should've guessed.

Everything in the wardrobe wouldn't fit her. Not one thing, it was all a man's wardrobe. Even the gerudo clothes which was made for women wouldn't adhere to her smaller size. The best she could hope for was a tunic until she could find a proper outfit. She slipped on a green tunic, was that wolf she smelled? "Link nothing will fit." She heard an annoyed huff, "Could you go into town and maybe find me something."

The pause was worse than she thought, the tunic itched against her bare skin, the blanket felt like a large skirt. "Please?" Another sigh, "Of course, The only thing they sell here is armor for men so I'll need to travel out to get something, It could be a couple days." A couple days, she would be shut in a tiny house for a couple days. Trapped in a prison of wood and stone... this wasn't a prison, this would be her temporary home.

"Fine," her dress had to have dried by then. "Before you go could you bring in my dress?" She looked down at him, he looked like he wanted to laugh. "Sure." The less time she spent in his itchy tunic the better.

The door shut and she made herself look down. On the table was her white gown folded and waiting. The sheer sight of it brought on a wave of dread, the gown she wore for a hundred years, the gown she wore when the gods denied her.

Sighing she made her way to the lower floor and shook it out. To have changed into her casual clothing after the prayer. To have something she enjoyed wearing.

(Le magical time skip.)

Travel weary Link opened the door, A blush made its way onto Zelda's cheeks as she took in his gerudo voe armor. "...Voe armor? Where did you go?" With a sigh he lowered himself into a chair, "The only place that sells what you needed, and an extra stop." "And?" She found herself bouncing on her feet, waiting for the news. "Unfortunately you'll be wearing a gerudo outfit for a while for a while," From his bag he took out a neatly folded set of gerudo clothing.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste but it was better than nothing, "and.. I went to Hyrule castle and did a little searching." From his bag he pulled out two things, the first a regal looking dress, which she realized was her own from before, and a casual set of a top and leggings that she had worn before. Her favorite, he had done more than she had expected.

"Thank you." Link then fixes her with a glare, "Now I'm not doing anymore errands for you. You'll have to wait until your Queen and you'll have people for that." She molds her face into a mock pout, "Well I suppose a knight should have to do such things. You arent a postman after all."

 **I hope you enjoyed, my faithful beta was laughing at the end. Also I plan more Post-Botw**


	4. Her Dream

**I wanted to write something for Fi since i fully believe the voice in the sword is her. I hope you enjoy.**

I do not believe her grace intended me to dream. I entered my slumber within the sword fully intending to never interact with the world.. or any world again. But here I am.

Thinking, dreaming, endlessly drifting.

I could not interact with the world, I could only watch the passage of time as a spectator. This I did, Surely I am only what her grace has made me. I watched wars and peace, life and death. Ends and rebirth. Scattered thoughts that were once whole.

"Some say there is a voice inside the sword." A kindred voice, ripples in my subconscious, my thoughts converge, I am standing. Legs and feet, arms, body, head. I have form in my endless dream. Already my slumber calls to me, the simple release of scattered thoughts.

The endless void of my mind without form, without thought. Hazy flickers of memory flash before me. A boy who took up my blade. I look down at myself, I recognize what I see, I feel myself unraveling. The voice..

It calls to me, to my memories. The darkness recedes and takes form, a vast plane of blue skies and water. The final battle, Who's final battle? Mist pushes in and again I am lost in a state of confusion. I float towards the water, landing in it causes ripples.

I do not see my reflection. A blonde girl cradles a young boy, the sword by his side. She speaks, her voice echoes through my form, it anchors me, ever so slightly to corporeal form. He is injured, I focus closer, the spirit within him ebbs, His spirit is familiar. I look deeper, adventures with a boy in green come to mind. I gasp and reach towards him, my friend.. my best friend.

What is this emotion, I run through my stored data, it correlates closest to sadness, fear, worry. I reach towards him but my hands find water and hard ground. The girl cradles him. My mistress, her grace.

He can be saved, I look up. I must warn her grace, Closing my eyes and focus on what was once a simple task. To leave the blade of evil's bane, no.

"He can be saved.. can be saved.. be saved.. save him." I look into the water, the sword is covered in a soft silvery glow, the glow that should be my escape. Her grace looks up, "The sword.. So he can… He can still be saved?"

Two Sheikah men yell for her, they kneel to her. "Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection. If you don't get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever!"

I sink into myself, He will be saved, but her grace…

"Your master will come for you. Until then, you shall rest safely here." I look into the reflection. "What will it do to him, he was injured badly." "Although the Slumber of Restoration will most certainly deprive him of his memories, please trust me when I say that I know he will arrive before you yet again."

"How can you know?" She cannot hear me. The Deku Tree asks her for her next move. "The Sword, I heard it speak to me." So she heard my voice, the dreaming whispers of a faulty slumbering spirit.

"It seems that my role is unfinished." No your grace, you can't fight him alone. Its the heroes role!" Tears run down my face, I am unable to cry. It seems in dreams I can truly understand the human spirit.

I fall to my knees, she has driven the sword into the pedestal. Again my consciousness is fading. Rust and dirt cover the blade. Mist rushes forward and the land disappears into a black void. I no longer have strength,

My body shatters into pieces of confusion and forget, my memories fade and my consciousness fractures. A final thought remains cohesive, I wonder if the humans could guess their legendary voice of the sword was a tossed away spirit.

 **What do you think? My beta says that is has elements of poetry, though honestly I don't really do poetry.**


End file.
